Afternoon with books, feelings and smirks
by Append-Love
Summary: After finally finishing copying the pages of a book he was supposed to, Len finds himself spending her whole afternoon talking with his teacher, Luka Megurine. Subject? Books, good ol' books. LukaxLen -This was made randomly, so it'll most likely make no sense, but fear not! I promise it's readable!-


**Random LenxLuka fanfic. I was rambling through the song list of Vocaloid, and I had this idea, so yeah, hope you like it! And here, Len and Luka are their original age (14 and 20) Yeah, FEAR THE PEDONESS :U**

**I don't own anything here, just the idea**

* * *

He sighed contently when he finally saw her close that bloody book. Dammit, how many pages had that goddamn teacher make him write in his notebook? He lost count 31! Geez...He knew that "accidently" pushing another student, who was bullying him by the way, down the stairs was wrong, but this was just stupid! Why the student got just to have 3 weeks of detention, and he had to write an entire book of 1000 pages in his notebook? That isn't fair!

Seeing that he was so relieved, she smirked evily and opened the book she was holding again "I am not done, Kagamine-san" when his face turned into an horrored/surprised face, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Sure, she was a really strict teacher, but heck even her can have some fun too right? He, on the other hand, was grumbling frustated

"Don't scare me like that, Luka-sama!" even though he was the worst student in her class, and he got plenty of detentions because of her, they were actually pretty close friends. He found many good qualities in her, and actually enjoyed hanging out with her...when she wasn't in her teacher mode, of course. And she just loved to tease the poor boy, but she cared deeply for him, as an student and close friend. They could almost say they were best friends, but of course, that fact won't help Len in class._ **At ALL!**_

_****_She was still recovering from her prank, so she was giggling a lot when she said "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! The temptation was too big!" It took her a while to actually recover her serious attitude, but it was a little more cheerful. "Anyways, we are done for today Kagamine-san. I was being soft with you, and just made you copy 47 pages-" if that's soft, what's hard? "-but tomorrow I'll show no mercy, so you'll copy about 100 pages or so, and they must be done in 4 hours, understood?"

He gulped. WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Specially considering the fact he is kinda lazy these days...he didn't have any other choice but nod, and he got a sweet smile from her, so he eventually smiled back, blushing a tad. He got up and picked the dammed book to put it in it's place. When it was in the shelf it was supposed to, a book fell from the shelf, and he quickly picked it up. It was a yellow book with red roses on all the corners linked with a black line. There were two human figures, one of a blonde girl with a princess dress, and a blonde boy with servant outfit. Their skin and faces were all black, but their hair and clothes were colored. He had read that book, it was one of his favorites. Yes, he reads too.

Luka got desesperate and went to see why the blonde student was taking so long, and she found him reading deeply the cover of the book. She walked close to him and before she had the opportunity to see what book it was, he quickly turned his sight to her "Luka-sama, have you read this book?" he extened the book to her, and she saw that the cover said "Story of Evil"

"I didn't know you read" she chuckled sightly "No, I haven't read it. I heard of it though, what's it about?" she curiously asked

"Well, it's a story told in two diferent points of view, or POV. The two POV are the Princess's POV, which is the first part of the book called 'Daughter of Evil' and the other is from the Servant's POV, called "Servant of Evil". It tells the story about a princess who ruled the Yellow Kingdom. She was just 14 years old, and she was pretty mean, kinda like a dictator, and she had a loyal servant, who was also her twin brother, who would do anything for her. One day, she saw a young man, I think it was the Prince of the Blue country, don't remember. Anyways, she completely fell in love with him, but he was already in love with a farmer girl of the Green Country, which in the book is know as "Green Maiden". Hurt and frustated, she orders an attack to destroy the whole Green Country, since she didn't know who the Green Maiden was. She ordered her servant to kill the maiden, but he had great feelings for her, so he hid her until all the attack was over and sent her free. The man the princess loved got angry, and together with a Red Knight who also demanded revenge over the princess since she had killed her father, they both started a rebelion agaisnt her, winning and capturing her to kill her by cutting off her head. The servant, always loyal, dressed himself as the princess, and nobody noticed since they were twins, and he was the one who died, while the princess saw all"

"Wow...that's a great story" she was surprised Len read those kind of books, she always thought he'd read some stupid comic or whatever "I'd have to read it sometime, it truly catched my interest. Is there any other book you have read here?" she said. She really really loved to read, it was her favorite thing in the world...besides Tuna, and she wouldn't mind talking about book with Len.

He nodded, and set "Story of Evil" back to its shelf, and started to look in the same shelf looking for a book. He stopped and picked a white book who had a girl with her eyes closed and her hands on her chest. Over her was the title of the book, that read "Kokoro". "This is a really good book, one of my favorites"

She smiled "Oh I've read it. The story of a lonely scientific who creats a robot girl, calling her "Miracle". He was working in a program to install her a heart so she could have feelings, but never ended it and died, telling her to not install it in herself since it was too heavy for her. But curiosity took her mind, and she installed the program in her, and she cried, sang, smiled, and thanked the scientific for all he had done for her. As expected, the program was too heavy for her, and she started to die one day, and when she finally stopped moving, she was with a smile plasmed on her face"

He nodded again and smiled "It's a really touching book, it really surpassed my expectations" he set the book back to its shelf

"Oh and have you read this one?" she said, as she showed him a white cover as well, and there was a pink haired girl with a white dress holding hand with a brown haired boy, both standing there emotionless, and the title read "Just be Friends". When she saw him shake his head, she proceeded to explain "It's about and actual relationship of a boy and girl that goes nowhere, and so they noticed the relationship is starting to fade away. Finally the girl takes the microphone and ends with it. The book starts when they met, how their relationship went, and when it started to fade"

"Hmmm...sounds good. Might make Rin-chan read it, she really needs to" he snorted. He turned around and kept looking for more books, as well as she did. It took a while before she grabbed another book and tapped his shoulder. He saw a book with a brow-ish cover, and an angel and a girl in a black dress sitting together, and the title read "Alluring Secret"

"The book is about an angel who falls in love with a human, but of course, their love can't be because it's forbidden for a human and angel to have a romantic relationship, so the angel makes a deal with the devil and gives him one of her wings, and in exchange she is turned into a human boy. When the girl and the boy meet, she completely falls in love with him, and both run away together, were they seemed to live happily ever after, until one day another angel, a man who previously was in a relationship with the angel girl, blames the girl for making the angel commit sin and kills her by shooting her. Then the boy comes, and, since he's still the angel, and still haves one last wing, he uses that wing to bring the girl back to life. When she opens her eyes, she sees that boy coverted in the angel, but this one dissapeared just leaving a black feather behind"

"Yeah, Miki-chan made me read that, and then Miku-chan made me read it again. It's a good book, but not one of my favorites" he said "Oh, but one of my sister's favorite books is 'Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life!'"

She giggled surprised "Your sister reads?"

"Just that one because Miku-chan told her it was going to drive her nuts. It's basically the story of an alley cat trying to make a really refined cat fall in love with him. I don't really like the idea, since I feel like it's the same old story, but it's kinda funny" he added, shrugging.

They kept talking about books they loved, in which they shared titles as "Kakome Kakome", "Acute", "Magnet", "Psycothic Love Song", "Akahitoha", "Alice Human Sacrifice" and so on. Eventually both ran out of books to talk to, and decided it was time for them to leave. Taking their bags, they both stepped out the closing library, and noticed they spent all afternoon talking about books, for what it was already nighttime.

"Oh damn..." he said "Didn't notice it was that late. Argggghhhh...mom is going to kill me" he ran a hand through his blonde hair closing his eyes. She looked at him, and blushed for no reason, she said

"I can take you home, and explain her the situation. I don't want to have a zombie student, they are much stupid, and I have enough with you" she giggled when she heard him say 'Hey! I am not stupid!' and gestured him to go with him. Both of them entered in her blue car, and took off pretty soon.

There wasn't much conversation, since he was busy staring out the window, and she was busy driving and listening to the radio. He couldn't help but be frustated. Why? Because he felt like he forgot one book he really liked. He was getting more and more angry to himself since he was unable of remembering it.

Eventually they got to his house. Both of them got out of the car. He got out first, and started to undo and redo his high ponytail while she was parking correctly the car, which took her a little while because parking wasn't really her best friend. When she got out the car, and walked to the blonde boy, this one randomly blurted an "AHA!" which left her confused

"Perfect Crime! That's the book. The one of a couple that are having some sort of forbidden relationship in the actual world, but both claimed that they would never get caught, because it was 'The Perfect Crime'! Ha! I remembered it! Take that, stupid mind!" he cheered to himself. The teacher gently smiled and walked to the boy. Since he was much shorter than her, she had to lift up his chin and body a bit to make her rosy lips press agaisnt his, who were silenced completely.

The kiss didn't last much, it was 4 mere seconds, yet it felt pretty... "Say, why don't we make that our relation, huh?" she said after pulling away, making circles on his chest, smirking evilly. He, on the other hand had a bright red face, as his eyes stared at her smirking and devilish face, and he was only taken out of his trance when she burst out laughing. He could only shake his head trying to make the blush fade, failing epicly

"S-s-stop! St-stop laughing! Don-Don't play with my feelings like that!" he exclaimed

"Oh so you are saying you _do _have feelings for me, Kagamine?" she said, covering her mouth with one her fingers giggling quietly "Is that what you are saying, Len-kun?"

"Um...O-Of course no-not! Shu-shut up, dammit!" he said covering his face. She kept laughing for a while, and he shyly hid his face from her laughing face. "Wi-will you ever be done!" he finally exclaimed walking to the front door of his house, and she followed very happily

"Alright then, Len, let's have a 'Perfect Crime'" mentally he smiled. It's not like he had _hard _feelings for her, maybe it was just a silly crush, but you couldn't help but smile when your crush was accepting you back. At least he couldn't hold back a smile. Before he had the opportunity of opening the door, she grabbed his shoulder, which made him look him to her.

"Ah, by the way Len..." her serious face turned into another smirking face "Because you made me show feelings I wanted to keep until we could be, you are going to copy 300 pages now, and you still have 4 hours to do so" Happily she sprinted inside the house. He? Well, he just did what he could do at that moment. Faint

* * *

**Hmmmmm...This is fairly long! YAY! 8'D Sorry it makes no sense ^^lll R&R!**


End file.
